Kate vs Rebecca
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: A pup comes to the Voyagur pack and Kate and Emily find out why


It was a beautiful sunny day in jasper all wolves were out enjoying the day however Kate was at the Voyagur Pack talking to Emily mostly about having a family. "Me and Rebecca were supposed to start a family together before she left."emily said melancholy.

Kate looked at her sympathetically "i mean we both can give birth but before we could choose the Male our plans were halted when we had different ideas for our pups,she wanted alphas but i wanted omegas eventually we just said fuck it and our pup plans were stalled."

Kate shook her head then she did a double take as she saw a gray pup stumbling from the trees "What the hell?"Kate said as she ran to the pup with Emily following they stopped in front of the pup and they could tell it was a male and very young his fur was a absolute mess and he looked like he wasn't fed in days and he had a long scar going over his eye.

"I..I'm looking...for Emily."He said weakly before collapsing kate and Emily gasped then the took him to the healing den. Shadow was there along with half the pack was looking in the pack healer examined him "my Fenrir,This poor pup has be through all types of hell,He nearly starved but nothing a carribu can't fix, and looks like someone has been abusing him both physically...and sexually."the healer said.

Kate glanced at the healer then shadow spoke "wait you mean to tell me someone beat and raped this pup?!" "What kind of cold heartless monster would do that."Emily asked looking at the pup "the kind i wanna tear apart."kate growled.

The pup groaned as he sat up "ugh...where am i?" "You're in Voyagur pack in our pack healer's...you came here for me?"Emily said wondering why. "Yeah i...I wanna live with you!"he cried Emily was taken back "i hate my pack they don't treat omegas right there i was beaten,made fun of by the alphas and worst of all my own mother raped me!"the pup cried Emily gasped in shock "who's your mother I'll kill her!"kate yelled "you all know her...Rebecca."The pup said everyone gasped in shock "Rebecca?!..that's doesn't sound like her not at all."hybrid said.

"I always said she was disgusting."Kate snarled "What's your name son?"Shadow asked "Graphite."The pup said "Why don't you start from the beginning sweetie."Emily said.

**Flashback**

**Yosemite park**

Within the Yosemite pack Everyone was pretty much an alpha well almost everyone. They're were omegas but they aren't treated well was a omega pup who had Grey fur and eyes named Graphite who was although she's ashamed to admit it was Rebecca's son.

He was born a month ago Rebecca has been trying to get him to become an alpha to protect him from the horrors of the pack but he doesn't want to causing her some extreme aggravation. Rebecca was sitting against a tree until a black furred male came up to her "Rebecca i was spying on the Voyager pack like you asked and...i saw Kate kissing Emily."he said.

Rebecca stared at him "What?"she asked with rising fury "Kate was kissing Emily tongue and all."the male said Rebecca began seething "Why that filthy disgusting dog!" Then she stomped away and Graphite followed her.

they walked in total silence graphite was behind her "uh mom?" Graphite said but Rebecca didn't answer Graphite said then Rebecca stopped suddenly making graphite bump into her leg Rebecca's left eye twitched then a conversation went on in her head "How dare that mutt kiss my mate Emily is mine?!"

Rebecca's eyes darted behind her and she glanced at Graphite then forward "Oh Graphite...my only pup...me and Emily were going to raise you together Emily said that if one pup was born they would be an omega..but i want my offspring to be of Alpha blood that's why i mated with the most powerful looking alpha in the pack and when Graphite was born i was excited to teach him everything...although Graphite refused my teaching to become a powerful alpha an alpha i could be proud of an alpha i wanted him to be but no...remain as an omega he said despite my objections he remained as an omega and caused me great aggravation with his stupid jokes and games...aggravation I can't contain anymore Aggravation i must unleash on something or someone." then she looked straight at him with an frightening scowl.

then she stepped closer to him "m..mom,what are you doing?"Graphite asked backing into a bush "letting some aggravation out."Rebecca hissed as she went into the bush after him.

"M..mom?"Graphite whimpered Rebecca growled "Don't call me mom...you lost that privilege when you refused my teachings to make you an powerful alpha." "But..but i like being an omega i just wanted to make you laugh."Graphite Squeaked Rebecca gave a sinister grin "you know what we do to omegas in our pack?" Graphite nodded.

"Good then this won't come as a suprise to you!" Then she slapped him making him cry out and hold his eye there was a long scratch luckily it wasn't enough to blind him. Graphite looked at Rebecca with tears stinging his eyes "mom why?" "I told you not to call me that anymore, i was protecting you graphite but since you don't want it." Rebecca pinned graphite to the ground.

"I'm gonna punish you, your food privileges are gone forever and as of this moment your cute little ass is mine..all mine to do with as wish."

Then she leaned down and licked his neck causing him to whimper "Please don't do this." Rebecca got off of him and smirked "you're right...the whole pack should see that you're mine and they can't have you."then she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and took him to a field where alphas trained and hung out Rebecca knew there were perverts and potential rapist there which is why she chosen that spot Rebecca dropped graphite to the ground.

"Attention alphas this pup here is mine if you see him wandering the territory you can look but not touch, to further demonstrate my dominance I'm gonna put on a show...enjoy." Rebecca looked down at graphite and pounced on him and started grinding on him the alphas started cheering and egging her on.

Graphite began whimpering as he struggled to escape but couldn't Rebecca was bigger,heavier and stronger than him this was a total nightmare.

**Later**

After Rebecca's show Rebecca took graphite back to the den and threw him there his fur extremely messy "I'll be back if you try to escape I'll find you."Rebecca warned and left. Graphite went to the far corner of the den and curled into a ball and began to fall to sleep until a sweet female voice called his name "Graphite." Graphite looked out the entrance of the den and saw a white furred wolf it was none other than Ylva.

"Who are you,if you're going to do bad things to me.." Ylva quickly interrupted "no no no no no no sweetheart,I'm not going to harm you in anyway I'm here to help you." Graphite sat up "help me?" "Yes i saw what your mother did and quite frankly I'm disgusted at her and this pack I've been watching this pack i should've intervened long ago I'm such an idiot for not doing so,unfortunately i can't help you this very moment because I'm need elsewhere but rest with an adorable little smile that soon you and every omega here will be free." Then Ylva disappeared with a White flash.

Graphite stared at the entrance then laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

**1 week later**

The last few days have been utter mayhem Rebecca as been abusing him nonstop and other alphas just sat there and laughed but graphite was a brave little pup and rode out the storm.

Graphite was sitting next to a group of omega both young and old Graphite just sat there with a nervous expression on his face as Rebecca walked towards him "you guy beat it,i need to speak to my son alone." The omegas ran away and Rebecca towered over graphite who gulped "I'm just gonna cut to the chase I'm bored time for some fun." Rebecca said with a sinister grin on her face as she walked towards him but a female voice with a southern accent yelled out.

"Hey I'm looking for Rebecca!" Rebecca looked behind her to see a tan furred wolf with blue eyes graphite observed this female then a familiar voice spoke in his head it was Ylva "it's me graphite I'll detract her when i say so run,run straight to the Voyagur pack there you'll find a wolf named Emily she'll take care of you."

A small smile showed on Graphite's face as Rebecca confronted the wolf "you're looking at her who are you?" "I'm the drop dead sexy wolf who's gonna steal your pup from you he's gonna be my playmate." The wolf said staring at graphite Rebecca growled "he's mine." "Heh i think that's for him to decide hon."the wolf said Rebecca growled then they circled each other Growling furiously then they pounced at each other bitting and scratching.

"Go now!"Ylva said in his head and graphite bolted into the forest as fast as he could he ran for hours and hours until he reached the Voyagur pack at last.

**Flashback over**

"I barely survived coming here."graphite said "oh you poor thing."Emily said hugging graphite kate looked up to the sky smiling "thank you Ylva." "You know what you can live with me dear in fact don't even call me Emily I'm your mother now." Emily said hugging graphite.

"That's nice..if it wasn't so pathetic."a voice said everyone turned around to see Rebecca standing there. Kate snarled "Rebecca you stanky ass piece of crap I'll kill you!"

Kate leapt at Rebecca in a fit of rage tackling her to the ground she banged her head on the ground and they rolled into a bush everyone gather to see the Bush shaking and Kate and Rebecca shouted profanity and insults to each other.

The Rebecca tried to climb out of the bush until she was pulled back in causing her to cry out then kate was launched out of the bush and she hit the ground with a thud. Rebecca walked out of the bush with her fur messy. "Ugh Kate you're the main reason i came here...you kissed my girlfriend!"Rebecca snarled "that's ex girlfriend!"Emily shouted.

Kate stood up and glared at Rebecca "you know Rebecca a few months ago i absolutely hated your guts but i wasn't gonna let you get under my fur...now after hearing what you did to your own son to the omegas in your pack I'm gonna kill you." Rebecca laughed "heh ha ha ha you bitch hahaha!"

Then Rebecca frowned "believe it or not Kate i wanted graphite to be an alpha to prevent him from being victimized from the horrors of the Yosemite pack but noooooo he rather be a blasted omega so if he wants to be an omega then I'll treat him like you the Yosemite pack way!"Rebecca snapped glaring at graphite hiding behind Emily. "Rebecca when i planned about us raising pups together protecting them from you wasn't in it."

"Yeah them being omegas wasn't in it either but I'll deal with you 2 later right now i have a pathetic bitch to annihilate."Rebecca growled Kate then grinned evily "you know something Rebecca Emily just the other day told me how much of a great kisser i am she even said I'm a hell of a lot better than you." Rebecca snarled "watch it."

"In fact she even had a very sexy dream last night i was towering over her kissing her all over her body then added the finish touch to her sweet spot you know the spot I'm referring to?" Kate asked then stuck her tongue out and flicked it in a teasing mannor this sent Rebecca over the edge.

She charged at Kate and hit her with her head making her fly back a foot "Kate when I'm done with you Humphrey won't want you!"Rebecca screamed. Rebecca jumped on Kate but she pushed her of and she landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Humphrey will love me either way!"Kate said as she bit Rebecca's tail and with her strength she began spinning around and around before letting go and Rebecca flew into a bush and she grunted before shaking her head and getting up then she charged again and leaped again but kate dodged and Rebecca landed into a mud puddle.

Rebecca gasped and looked at her fur "you bitch!"she roared "it's over Rebecca i suggest you leave while you still can."shadow said firmly Rebecca looked at her former leader and everyone else before snarling "this isn't over."Rebecca said and she ran off. "I can quote you on that."kate muttered.

Emily hugged graphite tightly he's safe in her arms and away from Rebecca forever.


End file.
